Dark Lightning Distorted Reality
by Ianex
Summary: Months later comes Chapter 5. I will continue this story with YamiMalik later but for now that is blocked for some reason so I will update here. The day has come to travel in time. What will happen as they begin their journey?
1. Custom Zoids in Story

This is a fanfic that I have made up. I have not looked at any fanfiction except  
  
25 Ways To Kill Harry Champ. I hope this does not involve anyones custom zoids  
  
or plot line. sorry if i do. Anyway on with the FanFic.  
  
I will give you some descriptions of all the custom zoids in my FanFic. These are  
  
what i have made up:  
  
Dark Lightning: This is a Raynos that has the power to break the time barrier(I  
  
know there is no such thing its really jumping a dimension and so much more ,but  
  
lets just call it the Time Barrier) That means it moves so fast it opens a time vortex  
  
that allows it to travel through time. It is possible due to the fact that an Dragon-type  
  
organoid named Dravius(sorry if it copies just a play on words.) He is a black dragon  
  
organoid that you will learn more about later. Dark Thunder also has 3 transformation  
  
armors that change him to Dark Fire, Dark Ice, and Dark Dragon. Thats all i can tell you  
  
now.  
  
Khiamera:This is something very special. It had the legs of a Lightning Saix, The body  
  
of Zaber Fang, The wings of a Storm Sworder, and the head of a Red Blade Liger.  
  
Then it was joined with an organoid and the parts fused. It now has wings that are  
  
nothing like a Storm Sworders, Legs that have thick armor plating, the body is now  
  
an incendesent blue, and the head is now has 5 blades on each side that act like  
  
a lion mane. The Zoid was origionally called Chimera.The organoid was called Khia.  
  
It was a Panther-type organoid.  
  
Zerios: This is a zoid that was origionaly a Zaber Fang. When it joined with the  
  
organoid Ocelios it was somewhat altered. The tail has a long beam blade at the  
  
end. The color became a flamy red-orange. It has a beam former on each of the  
  
front feet. This creates a red energy orb around them to do the attack Blazer Claw.  
  
On the back of its hind legs it has ion boosters that allow it to go mach 1. Ocelios is  
  
an Ocelot-type organoid.  
  
NightStriker: This zoid had quite a few mixed parts. It had the body of a HellCat, the  
  
legs of a Saber Tiger, the feet of a Blade Liger, and the head of Konig Wolf.(sorry if i  
  
spelled that wrong) When it combined with the organoid Saikiari all of the parts fused  
  
creating what you can see. It also changed to a chrome black color with golden  
  
weapons. Saikiari is a Wolf-type organoid.  
  
This is all of the custom zoids in my fic or is it. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. I will have  
  
a chapter for zoids, one for characters, and a few for the story. Read on if you like. 


	2. Custom Characters in Dark Lightning

This is the chapter that tells about the characters. It gives a description and what  
  
Zoid they pilot. These are all my characters that i made up. They are also the first  
  
four members of The Fury Team.  
  
Ianex: This is the main character. Think the intelligence of Jaime with the strenghth  
  
and courage of Van. He is 19 and 6'2". He has tall spiky hair similar to Van's ,but with  
  
a blonde highlight up the center of each spike. He wears a navy blue Battle Armor  
  
(not sure what to call it ,but its what they wear when the zoid battle) with tan cargos.  
  
He pilots the Black Lightning and can actually join in and become part of the zoid with  
  
the help of Dravius. He befriended and helped care for Dravius long ago. You will  
  
learn more later. He is also The Fury Team leader. He is the son of Peirce and Jaime.  
  
Will: This is the main characters best friend and The Fury Team Zoid stratagist. He  
  
is very intelligent and can calculate the exact trajectory of a shot so you can dodge it  
  
and still have time for a counter. He is such a good stratagist he can even take part in  
  
battles with the team and still give them enemy status and position. He looks like Jaime  
  
with his hair down. He wears a bright red battle vest over a white shirt. He is 18 and 6'.  
  
no one knows his last name. He pilots Khiamera and is best friend with the organoid  
  
Khia. He is an orphan who tells his past to no one.  
  
Krystin: This is the Fury Team's best ground fighter. She pilots the powerful  
  
NightStriker. She is 5'7" and 19. She has much of Leena's looks ,but very strong  
  
Bit personality. She does however have that ammo consumtion trait from her  
  
mother. She is very brave and often acts before she thinks which leads to many  
  
revalations throughout the story. She does however share a close bond with her  
  
organoid Siakiari. They often fight in a comical manner though. She wears many  
  
different outfits similar to her mothers in battle. She doesn't really get close to many  
  
people so her past is still a little cloudy even to the Fury Team.  
  
Michael: Now here is the unpredictable fireball. He pilots the only remaining Zoid  
  
the Zerios. He is 5'5" making him the shortest and 17 making him the youngest.  
  
He doesn't get along with Ocelios too well ,but deep down they really care for  
  
each other. He can put up a good fight ,but do to the fact him and Ocelios fight  
  
they are often taken down ,because they are to busy fighting to dodge the enemy  
  
fire. He wears a grey shirt with a silver vest and black cargos when he fights.  
  
He only knows who his fathe is and that is Brad.  
  
Well thats all the Fury Team. I should have the real action starting soon. 


	3. The Idea

Disclaimer: I am afriad i do not own Zoids. If i did Jaime would be in far more battles.  
  
I do however own all custom zoids and characters listed before. DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Bang!!!!! "Watch it out there we aren't here to lose.",screamed Will. "Gotcha just  
  
gotta make sure Ocelios here listens to me!",screamed Michael. The battle field was full  
  
of holes now that the battle had started. The pilots on the other team were very eager to  
  
beat The Fury Team after the first defeat they had delt them.(When you see * its from  
  
Ianex's point of view.** means Will***means Krystin and**** means Michael)* The  
  
other team has one of the most powerful Zoids I've ever seen ,but other than that they  
  
had the most over produced Zoid ever, Liger Zero.(This is in the future. They have now  
  
mass produced Liger Zero. It doesn't have an organoid though. Also ^ means normal  
  
third person or the other team)^ "Michael get a move on that big Zoids gonna get a lock on you!",cried  
  
Krystin. "I think its called a Leviathan?", said Will. Thats exactly what the name was and  
  
it was gonna take out the slow movers with its high powered Speed Rifle."Say goodbye  
  
Liger Zero BLAZER CLAW!!!",Screamed Michael. Zerios didn't move an inch. "COME  
  
ON LISTEN OCELIOS!!",cried Michael."Thats a good one! Coming into battle when your  
  
organoid won't let you pilot it. Its over Body Cannon FIRE!",screamed Drake, the pilot  
  
of Leviathan."Whats that thing doing. Its bodys spliting up. FOR THE LIFE OF BOTH OF US  
  
DODGE THAT BEAM!!!!"cried Michael. It was far too late for dodging the Leviathan let loose  
  
the hi-powered beam instantly damaging the zoid beyond fighting shape."See what you did Ocey?  
  
We're out of the battle now. Great goin. You blew it!",whined Michael."Rrrrrrhhhhhhhh." ,growled  
  
Ocelios. Michael then cried,"Sorry i didn't mean it you know that."*"Alright Krystin its just me and  
  
you. You can have the Ligers." "Oooooohhhhh goody! Alright boys time to meet your maker!  
  
NightStriker Blacknight Orb Fire.^ The area became totally black and absolutly nothing could be  
  
seen.** "Ianex turn on your night vision. You will notice our Zoids will appear in red. I took the  
  
liberty to put in homing devices visable only by night vision. Krystin wont need them because  
  
NightStriker still shows her dark as bright as day."*** "Time to show them the full fury of the  
  
NightStriker. Saikiari how much ammo and energy we got?" Saikiari replyed with a soft howl.  
  
"That much huh well better change that. Saikiari use NightStriker's Black Hole Bomb while I  
  
shoot at the other Liger. At night it will be totally invisable."(The Black Hole Bomb creates a bomb  
  
that makes a black energy sucktion that sucks everything in. It explodes when touched.)^"Bad move  
  
turning it to night. Leviathan LIGHT ORB CANNON!!!",sreamed Drake.*" Whats that light? Ahhh Man the night  
  
vision! I can't see now that its light. Cover me while my eyes adjust Krystin"**" How could he have  
  
possibly known that. We've anly had that move for 2 battles. And even so how can he make that light?"  
  
^ "Glad you asked. The only way is by having a Light Dragon organoid or its power orb. Leviathan is  
  
possessed by my organoid Ancient Dragon. He renders your night useless and my team can see that  
  
black hole plain as day." cried Drake.(Whenever I put this sign :0 it means face-fall)***" Hahahaha  
  
its a little late just take a look." ^ The ligers were in shambles and smoking. It was just Drake now.  
  
":0... Sigghhh oh well I will just take care of you myself."  
  
*"Krystin leave him to me. How bout it Drake? me and Dravius vs. you and Ancient Dragon?  
  
A Black Dragon agianst a White Dragon are you just a scared baby on the Wussies Team?"  
  
^"I'm the leader of the Excaliber Team not the Wussies Team. Any time your ready to lose. Just let me  
  
head off to the hover cargo to get a gun. Ok?"*"Whatever ,but Krystin will be gunning that Leviathan  
  
out of the sky if you try to escape." ^ " Alright then lets just fight. Prepare to die, Body Cannon FIRE!"  
  
*" You really learned nothing from the last battle. I can dodge everything you try to shoot at me.  
  
especially that slow body cannon." ^ "Oh yeah i kinda forgot" :0 on Ianex " Wait I have my Speed  
  
Rifle. It is able to shoot at the speed of sound and can definatly take out that Dark Flower of yours."  
  
*" WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY ZOID???? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SAID WHAT  
  
I THINK YOU DID!!! All right now its over DARK LIGHTNING STASIS BEAM!"^  
  
The Raynoses mouth opened revealing a high yellow orb on a gun cannon. The orb flickered with  
  
electricity until a lightning bolt darted out and hit the Leviathan. " What did you do? Its not a system  
  
freeze ,but I cannot move at all." * " Its called a stasis field and ithas paralyezed your zoid for about  
  
five minutes. Too bad it won't have tim to recover. FINAL STRIKE LIGHTNING!!!!" ^ Then the  
  
Raynoses mouth opened yet agian but this time the orb shot out a huge yellow lightning bolt.and  
  
Dark Lightning disapeared. "Where has he gone? He must have chick... No impossible! AHHHHH!"  
  
Dark Lightning had moved inside the bolt and not struck the Leviathan with its powerful claws.  
  
(# means the Judge is speaking) #" The battle is over, I repeat the battle is over. The winner is.. The  
  
Fury Team!"  
  
Five minutes later..."That was a great battle. I can't believe that he got through the Blacknight Orb.  
  
He's a great opponent.", said Ianex. "Speak for yourself the battle was horrible. I didn't even get to  
  
attack an enemy zoid." whined Michael."Speak for yourself I oblitherated those two Lighers with one  
  
bomb.", said Krystin in the happiest voice ever." You must not be counting all that other ammo you  
  
shot to make them stumble into it." laughed Will. "Yeah well no one asked you did they. So there ;}!"  
  
( This ;} means she stuck her tonge,can't spell, out) *"Zoid battles are getting pretty boring now that  
  
hardly anyone has an organoid that fights with them. The backdraft sucks they have ruined everything.  
  
They scared the organoids away, they ruined battles , and worst of all... They killed both of my parents.  
  
you guys know the same. They killed all of our parents. Not out of revenge out of spite. I wish we could  
  
go back and stop those ________ so that wouldn't have ever happened!"** " Maybe we can. We just  
  
need to break the time barrior at a slow enough speed that it leaves a rip for a short time. Then all of  
  
us could travel back in time. Its definatly possible with Dark Lightning and we all have organoids to  
  
keep us safe as we pass through time." ^ "Wait so what your saying if my zoid can travel through time.  
  
Yet it can leave a crack for the rest of you to go through?",said Ianex. "Thats exactly right and I can  
  
install the device that will allow you to set the time and place we will exit to. I had hoped we could  
  
travel back someday so I could... Well thats not relavent ,but then we could prevent all of your families  
  
from dying in that incident.",said Will. "I'm not sure ,but it sounds pretty good. Give me till after our next  
  
battle to decide.", said Michael as though afriad to confront his past. "I'd be glad to kick the arses of the  
  
guys who got my mom and dad. I'm in for sure. Why don't we go now and leave the baby behind? We  
  
could get a head start." said Krystin. "No we will go as a team if we go. We will decide after the next  
  
battle. Speaking of which who do we fight next?" ,said Ianex. "We are fighting the Champ Team..."said Will 


	4. The Decision

Agian, I don't own zoids i just own all the characters and zoids i made up.  
  
NO LAWSUITS HERE!  
  
It was about three days after The Fury Team's fight with The Excaliber Team and Michael  
  
was over exited for the teams next battle."Come on we are gonna be late for the next battle you  
  
guys!"' cried Michael. "AND JUST WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!!!",said Krystin  
  
like he had just destroyed her zoid. "You know very well i didn't mean you where a guy!",plead  
  
Michael in fear of his life."Why are you hyped up its battle mode 0982 and that means we can only  
  
use the number of zoids they do.",said Ianex."Yeah I can't wait to fight, you?",said Michael."Oh you  
  
mean Will didn't tell you? Well you'll be out of this battle.",said Ianex as he put his hand up behind his  
  
head."Oh I see they only have 2 zoids.",said Michael still not getting the full picture out of what they said.  
  
"We're talking about The Champ Team! They are the richest people you have ever seen!OF COARSE  
  
THEY HAVE 3 ZOIDS!! We are putting Will in because Ocelios could care less what you tell it to  
  
do.",cried Ianex.":0 Oh....I see...",said Michael. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Krystin pull down  
  
her eyelid and stick out her tounge."Hahahahahahaha...All that hope for nothing!",laughed Krystin  
  
happier than ever.just then Will walked in.** Oh man I think I can win if they are as predictable as  
  
i have heard. Am I really ready for another Zoid Battle? Will Khai let me pilot Khiamera? We have  
  
a great friendship I'm sure he will ,but what if he won't...^"Hey Will. I just heard your takin my spot  
  
in the next battle. Good luck you'll definatly need it.",said Michael still ______ from being kicked  
  
out of the next battle.** Can I really do it I sure hope so...  
  
^Duh duh duh da da duh duh da duh da duh da. Duh da da duh duh du nu nu nu nu nu ne.  
  
Duh duh duh nu na na na na nu nu. Capsule crashes out from judge satalite. Boom!!!  
  
"Everyone within a thirty mile radius please leave. It is now a registered Zoid Battle Area.  
  
Battle mode 0-9--8---2 Reeeaaadddyyy FIGHT. "Will take the Stealth Viper. Krystin you  
  
take the Genosaurer. And I'll take that SSS-Type up there.",said Ianex.(An SSS is a Stealth  
  
Storm Sworder)"Alrighty then its time to play in the dark. BLACKNIGHT ORB FIRE!!!,screamed  
  
Krystin.":0... What you want to test pure power not tactics. Alright then Genosaurer I hope you  
  
Like the taste of LEAD!!",cried Krystin as she fired of some rounds."Oh man...Just like her mother.  
  
Sebastian we are in trouble.",said Benjamin.(Yes its the same to bots they don't die you know)"Well  
  
hello Krystin long time no see. Why the last time i saw you you were just a..AAAAHHHHHH!",said  
  
Sebastian as he was hit by Khaimera's Twin Gattling Guns.**Those bots haven't changed at all  
  
still usin money to win. I think me an Khai can take them now that I know they are the same as  
  
last time. They are way to compassionate."Hey Sebastian you think you can hit me?" "Oooooooh  
  
you don't tempt me I have a small scale charged particle cannon on my tail.Ooohhhh fine I'm using  
  
it. Can You dodge it is the question? Hope you can FIRE!!!",said Sebastion in a rage. I couldn't  
  
see from all the smoke. He must have shot at the ground. Oh well why continue with this."Nice try  
  
Sebastion ,but its over now. (Quietly)Alright Khai you shot in all directions and run towards him.  
  
And I will focus my energy towards powering up an energy ball with the mane. Then I will fire  
  
the blast hit him when he is distracted then strike with the mane by flying above him.Ok?(Loud now)  
  
Hey whats up Sebastian? Still here? Not for long."* Whats Will doing its not like him to waist so much  
  
ammo. He must have a plan.***Alright now they can't say I'm the one waistin all that ammo." Alright  
  
Benjamin. Now you get to be finished off by me. Saikiari fire the beam cannons. Now its my turn.  
  
I'm chasin you down. Saikiari take control of all the guns and when I say fire all at once. K?" "What  
  
are you doing? Oh man I'm in for it.",said Benjamin so very calm. "I'll take the controls. Lets see some  
  
speed NightStriker!" ^ Krystin dashed in all guns centered in on the Genosaurer. The night striker then  
  
jumped."Now Siakiari Final Strike!!!",screamed Krystin. All the weapons fired on the Genosaurer as the  
  
NightStrikers claws struck into the body of it."Just as I thought. I'm out!!",said Benjamin just as calm as  
  
ever. He must have got used to the beatings.*Wow they have really got much better over these years.Its  
  
amazing. Krystin didn't waist as much ammo and Will is more anxious to be in fights."Alright now its  
  
my turn so prepare to lose Wally Champ." "Ahhh ,but thats what you think I'm goin stealth and I can't be  
  
seen by anyone or be detected I have the best and lates model and stealth missiles. What now? or  
  
should i say where now?",laughed Wally like the nutbag he is."D______ where did he go. Krystin  
  
since Benjamins out cover me I'm headed to the hover cargo to get some guns." "Hey are you sure  
  
you want to do that. He could be guardin it."said Krystin. "What Dravy you have a better idea. Oh yeah  
  
I have your pouch with the Orbs I always do why? Oh yeah lets use the Ice Orb. ICE ORB POWER  
  
UP!!!"^ Just then the entire zoid began to alter. The color changed to a light blue. The wings grew long  
  
Icy looking blades. The wings grew What apeared to be Ice Missiles and last but not least the cannons  
  
grew smaller and split in sets of two."What in the world just happened to that zoid. Its impossible.",said  
  
Wally. "Glad you like it its the ice armor.",said Ianex  
  
Meanwhile...**"Khai its time I'm gonna fly above him. Keep up the fire. Alright I'm above him BLADE  
  
MANE FIRE. Yes the shot is gonna hit fly in for the slash",cried Will. Then he flew down with so much force  
  
he drove the Stealth Viper into the ground."Well I got mine Ianex its up to you.",said Will.  
  
*"Gotcha with Dravy and me he is gone.Alright now lets find him. Darvy so what can we do with  
  
Dark Ice. Freezing Mist you say? Well lets send some cold kisses out. FREEZING MIST!!" I hope  
  
Dravy is right about this. Oh wait I get it the Mist will make a shell around it so its visable."Great work  
  
Dravy you have a good idea."^ Just then a shell of a Storm Sworder appeared."What the h___ is that  
  
thing? It looks like a ghost.",cried Krystin in shock."Yeah what is it? It looks like fog ,but it can't be. Its  
  
unbelievable.",said Will.*"Its that SSS-type just frozen.Well anyway how do I finish it Dravy? Ice Strike  
  
gotcha. ICE STRIKE!!!!" ^ The Raynos' mouth opened and there was the blue jewel. It shot out  
  
a solid blue beam that made more layers of ice. That wasn't it though the Raynos flew down and struck  
  
the ice sculpture looking Storm Sworder with its wing blades in a barrel roll spin. Shattering the zoid to  
  
pieces.Then the judge announced "The battle is over I repeat the Battle is over. The winner is....THE FURY TEAM!  
  
"Yeeaahhh we won the battle.In your face Wally ;}....",said Krystin. "Come on lets be nice and treat  
  
the losers to dinner.",said Will gloating over the victory."Great idea ,but no gloatin when they are here. they  
  
are very sore losers.",said Ianex.  
  
At that same old whale king..."Coarse we will come. Love to catch up with you guys."said Harry anxious  
  
too see them. Click."Hey guess what Wally the team has been invited for dinner with the Fury Team. That  
  
means you get to see Krystin. Oh sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had married Leena  
  
instead of Bit marrying her.Well if my son can't have Leena's daughter like he wants I don't know what I'll  
  
do.",said Harry."What was that about marrying Leena.",said Harry's Wife."Sorry Naomi",said Harry.  
  
"We both lost our old flames in that incedent ,but we can't do anything."said Naomi."Lets get to dinner  
  
MY love awaits. Here I come Krystin my love.",said Wally.  
  
At the Base dinner was begining...Will had been in charge of making dinner. So it was his favorite  
  
food, Pizza."Wow this stuff is great. Too bad my Krystin didn't make it. It would be ten times better  
  
than whatever this is.",said Wally."(Whispering to Michael)Glad I put something special in their pizza.  
  
Hope he likes tabasco.",smirked Will."Hey this stuff is kinda spic...AAAAHHHHH HOT HOT.  
  
SOMEONE GET ME SOME WATER NOW!!!!!!!"cried Wally in searing pain."Hahahahahaha  
  
serves you right for insulting my cooking",said Will still smiling."Hey you can't treat our son like that.  
  
He is a boy destined to be King.Thats when I die of coarse.",said Harry."The boy needs to toughen  
  
up thats probably why he lost all those battles.",said Naomi as though to not care."We didn't come  
  
here to fight. Besides you guys would lose like you did this morning",said Ianex overriding his own  
  
rules."Well anyway we where wondering if you guys think it would be a good idea for us to travel  
  
back in time to re-write the future so that our parents are still alive? And we kinda wanted you guys to  
  
watch the base for us.",said Ianex not giving them a chance to react to the first thing he said."Well  
  
I don't know. Would I get a date with Krystin. We need no money and I just thought I'd give it a shot.  
  
Well what do ya say?",said Wally very desperatly."(Whispering to Krystin)This could be our  
  
only shot so just say yes. If all goes to plan he won't even be here when were back.",said Ianex.  
  
"Yeah definitly. Be glad to just wait till we come back.",said Krystin lying through her teeth.  
  
'Wooooohooooooo!!!! My Krystin I love you so. We should meet agian very soon. May  
  
love guide you home to me.",cheered Wally."(Hitting Wally in the face with a plate)Don't push  
  
it Romeo or would you rather have no teeth.",said Krystin."With every hit she draws me closer.  
  
"So its settled we will travel back in time.You guys ready by tomorrow? Then we will leave then.  
  
Pack your bags we've got so little time yet so much to do.",said Ianex as he walked out of the room.  
  
"See you tomorrow some time.",said Will to the Champs as they left."Well lets take back some  
  
of our time...",said Ianex 


	5. The Vortex

Don't sue me please. I've been a little busy with my other ego. So i never updated. Since my other penname is blocked I will update on this for the time being until i am no longer blocked. Then I will somehow find a way to update from there. Oh well on with the show  
  
It was the day after the dinner party and Ianex was eagerly awiating the trip through time. Will was still having some back thoughts on the whole thing. He didn't know if the time selection mechanism would work exactly as he planned. He had hoped it would and thats about all you can do."Oh crap!"screamed Will."What is it now?"said Ianex groggy from waking up."I just remembered we have a zoid battle today!"said Will."How can that be we all cleared our schedules so we could do this."said Ianex."Well...Thats a pretty funny story...I sort of signed us up...Hehe."said Michael."You did what...I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"screamed Krystin."Well wait to go Michael looks like you can explain this to the commision."said Ianex."Just say that you were drunk or something. Ohh I got it you were maimed by your superior."said Krystin hoping to beat the tar out of Michael."No I have it. We can just come back to this day when we come back so we can still fight."said Will."Okay then so are we all packed.If not your gonna be stuck here right Will?" said Ianex."Yep the portal is only open for about 10 seconds so either you get to where you are supposed to be or you take the risk of being gone."said Will."I think I see the Champs so lets leave before we have to see them."said Krystin enthused about the idea."No we can't thats wrong...lets send Saikiari to greet them Krystin."said Ianex."Oh Saikiari go get your dinner!"screamed Krystin."Alright now we can leave. Get in your zoids."said Ianex. Saikiari meanwhile was tearing off Wally Champs cloths. "Alright you all in position? If not too bad cause this is all or nothing now."said Ianex."Saikiari come on you can finish him off later."screamed Krystin. Saikiari Immediatly teleported off of the maimed carcase of Wally Champ."Ready Dravy? Then lets go."said Ianex quite happy. He began to speed up well beyond his normal acceleration which Ianex guessed meant Dravy was happy. He soon bolted through and caused\ a small rip in time. Will said it was too small so Ianex would need to move quicker."Alright then It's gonna be hard but here it goes."said Ianex pulling into dimension hopping speeds. He then sees a human out of a zoid on the field. He looks to see who it is.He knows that if he proceeds the person will be torn apart by the force. He then relizes that it is Lani Starshine. He not only accelerates to the needed speed but also moves lower to the ground so it will for sure kill her.(Need to know me to know why I did this) Ianex then breaks the Time Barrier opening a rip large enough for a whole fleet. This was really weird he shouldn't have been able to achieve that much speed but it worked. The Vortex was huge and yet beautiful too. The colors were amazing. Every color you can imagine was swirling around."Quick get in here. QUICK!!!!" said Ianex. as he said this the crew followed. Once they were all in they began to talk and calm down a bit.***'Hey Saikiari whats up" a soft growl was heard."What do you mean you never wanted to come?" Saikiari growled agian"Hey don't talk to me like that. You can jump out I'm not stopping you. No one is." Saikiari growled louder at her"Ok you try that then if you want I don't care what you do anymore."^ Immidiatly Saikiari zapped out of the zoid and passed through the wall of the vortex."Saikiari...I...was...just..kidding." said Kristin."We are going after her."said Krystin."We can't it could ruin time itself."said Will."What part of what I said didn't you understand. You all better pass through that wall or I will start blasting chunks out of time. That will ruin it a little more wouldn't you say. Well you here me GOOOOOO!!!!"screamed Krystin.  
  
Well what in the world is going to happen next. Well your gonna have to wait until my account is enabled. They shut me out for no real reason except for what I guess as is some loser made a complaint who couldn't read some peoples names in one of my new fics. Well hope this is incentive enough to complain. 


End file.
